1. Field
Aspects of the present embodiments relate to an organic compound and an organic light emitting diode device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent demand for reduced size and thickness of monitors, television sets, and the like has prompted a replacement of a cathode ray tube (CRT) with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, liquid crystal display (LCD) is a non-emissive device and therefore needs a separate backlight. LCD is also limited in terms of response speed, viewing angle, and the like. In contrast, the organic light emitting diode device is a self-light-emitting display device that has a wide viewing angle, improved contrast and a fast response time. The organic light emitting diode device emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode to form excitons and emit energy.